


Spellbound

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Canon Era, Competition, Crushes, Fae & Fairies, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trickster faes and their trickster emotions





	Spellbound

Race isn’t nervous.

Everyone has heard the stories about the Brooklyn’s Spot Conlon, but all Race cares about is selling at Sheepshead. The rules across the bridge are strict and Race knows better than to go breaking all of them in a single day. He’s made that mistake once already.

Halfway across the bridge, Race can sense a shift in the air, his skin prickling. He’s come across this a few times in Manhattan, but this sensation is different. Spot Conlon is different. 

Race presses on, his mind whirling away. His father told him plenty, what to watch out for, how to phrase his words and Race’s mother - well, she taught him a few trick of her trade as well. Race is ready for whatever Spot throws at him.

There’s no trouble reaching the docks, but Race eyes the water with suspicion. If Spot is in any foul mood, Race himself could be swept away by the murky waves.

“What are you doing here?”

Race turns to the voice, smile on his face. “Looking for someone,” he squints.

“Would that someone be me?” 

The docks creak and Race takes a step back as the Spot Conlon jumps down in front of him. 

“Maybe,” Race shrugs, feigning disinterest. He can tell much from Spot already, but he needs to make sure that his following decisions will be the right ones. 

“What, Spot Conlon ain’t good enough for you?” Spot bites, but a smirk is on his face and Race falls into his pattern easily. 

“That your name?”

Spot doesn't reply and takes a step closer to Race, glancing up and down at his form. When their eyes meet, Race holds his breath. This couldn’t be what his calling is, but his mind keeps nagging and his stomach churns. 

“Awful quiet,” Spot pulls Race from his thoughts. 

“Just thinking,” Race shakes his head, unable to focus beyond the words that repeat in his head. 

Spot doesn’t seem convinced and he pokes at Race as he asks his question that Race had missed the first time. “I asked if you would give me your name.”

Race bites down on his lip, almost caving in to Spot’s smooth voice. He knows this trick well, almost too well. “I ain’t giving it to you. But you can call me Racetrack.”

Spot freezes, eyes going wide and he leans away from Race.

“You think I was going to make it that easy for you, Conlon?” Race scoots closer. “I know what you are. Imagine, a fae disguised as the leader of Brooklyn. No one would believe it, let alone see it.”

Race steps away as Spot’s mouth opens and closes, his face red with anger.

“Oh ‘cept me. Family was enchanted once. We’ve learned our lesson.”

“What–how–?” Spot stumbles, clumsily following after Race.

Race loves this kind of chase. He really does.

“Pops was wandering through the hills when he saw her. Most beautiful woman in the county.”

“You’re...a halfling then…” Spot says, a bit of disdain dripping on his words.

With a proud nod, Race grips onto his vest and steps in Spot’s bubble. “You’re not too good at picking out your own kind, are you? Then again, water fae are better at hiding than seeking.”

Spot is fuming, but his hands remain at his side, tight fists turning his knuckles white. 

“And look at that, you gave me your name. It’s my lucky day.”

“You can’t do anything with it,” Spot bites. “You ain’t got that kind of magic.”

A grin paints itself on Race’s face and he leans in, his mouth almost touching Spot’s ear. “But I still got some fae blood at the end of the day, don’t I?”

When Race steps back, he can’t help tilt his head as he waits for Spot’s response. 

“True,” Spot finally breathes. “But my real name ain’t Spot.”

Race’s smile drops then and he shrinks under Spot’s piercing stare, his thunderous steps approaching. Race tries to back away, but he backs into a pile of crates and he’s trapped. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Spot has the upper hand once again as a hand ghosts along Race’s arm. 

“Uh, how ‘bout nowheres?” Race shrugs and ducks away from Spot until he’s found a clear path. “I’ll stick to Manhattan then. Not too many faes there...least they leave me be.”

Spot considers this for a moment before shaking his head. “No fun in that. I’ll let you go to Sheepshead, give you passage to Brooklyn. On one account.”

Race swallows and gives a vigorous nod, hoping for an easy sentence.

“Look out for the younger ones if they’re around you, yeah?”

Cracking a smile, Race holds out a spit-covered hand for Spot to shake. He can handle that and he bites his lip as Spot warily regards his hand. With a deep breath, Spot spits on his own before taking Race’s hand, his eyes burning. 

“A little something from me to you,” Race teases as their hands drop. 

Spot stares at his hand before his gaze snaps to Race. “What did you do?”

“You’ll see, Mr. Conlon.”

Race goes to leave, at least he tries to, but Spot’s grip is tight on his wrist and Race doesn’t attempt to fight his steel grip. 

“You’re that kind of fae,” Spot says with realization, his eyes shining. 

“Let’s see if you can break my spell,” Race winks and takes his opportunity to lean in, placing a small kiss on Spot’s lips. 

In his shock, Spot drops Race’s hand and Race takes the opportunity to run off, a smile plastered on his face. He’s not sure what he wants to come from this, all he cares about is his access to Brooklyn, but Spot has offered more, a mystery and a game all rolled in one. 

Race is willing to take his chances with this one, the risk of losing his powers for good. If Spot can counteract Race’s magic, then Race has chosen well and his heart swells with the excitement that awaits the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WHERE WOULD U LIKE TO SEE THIS GO
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
